


О Ренджи и Бьякуе

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Три виньетки на тур однострочников.
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia





	1. Зависть

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Ренджи, Бьякуя. Зависть, сводящая с ума

POV Бьякуи

Опять в твоём взгляде, который ты бросаешь на меня, пока отчитываешься о результатах миссии, мелькает то самое выражение. Оно появилось не так давно, но доставляет мне неудобство. Из-за него ты меняешься, Ренджи. И далеко не в лучшую сторону. Поначалу я принял это выражение за злость. Вероятно, на твой взгляд я дал для этого достаточно поводов, поэтому моё заблуждение объяснимо. Но потом я пришёл к выводу, что это не злость. Это была чёрная, тягучая словно смола, удушающая зависть. Зависть, сводящая тебя с ума. Она заставляет тебя смотреть таким взглядом, будто хочешь броситься на меня и по-звериному вцепиться в горло. Обратиться к низменным инстинктам, желая вырвать то, что принадлежит мне. Зависть толкает тебя на всё более отчаянные поступки. Ты становишься неосмотрительным и излишне порывистым до безрассудства. Я не могу позволить такому человеку оставаться лейтенантом в моём отряде — ты забываешь, что такое ответственность. Зато я хорошо знаком с этим, будучи главой клана и капитаном. Именно поэтому мне нужно узнать, почему в тебе поселилась зависть, прежде чем тем или иным способом отряд потеряет лейтенанта.  
И я нахожу ответ на свои размышления, когда вспоминаю, как ты смотришь на Рукию. Восхищение, забота, нежность и тоска. Думаю, могу понять твои чувства во всём, кроме последнего. Я недоволен твоей нерешительностью. Именно эта неуверенность в себе послужила лазейкой для столь чёрной зависти. Ты отказываешься принять очевидное — Рукия рядом с тобой другая. Она ведёт себя естественно и непринуждённо, потому что ты близок ей, Ренджи. Рукия доверяет тебе.  
Но всё меняется, когда она рядом со мной. Положенное уважение в голосе, осторожные, почти робкие взгляды, должная дистанция... Иногда у меня начинает болеть голова от желания взять Рукию за плечи, встряхнуть как следует, разбивая надоевшую броню почтительности, и спросить, наконец:  
— Как ты можешь быть её сестрой? Хисана никогда не притворялась так, как это делаешь ты.  
Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь поймёшь, что я тебе завидую, Ренджи. Потому что ты можешь каждый день видеть улыбку любимой женщины, слышать её радостный смех, чувствовать прикосновения нежных рук. Но моя зависть не душит меня по ночам, потому что я уверен — Хисана была счастлива со мной.

POV Ренджи

  
Опять ты мной недоволен. Всё чаще в последнее время выражение презрительной невозмутимости на твоём лице сменяется на это — брови чуть сдвигаются, слегка прищуриваешь глаза и строго поджимаешь губы. И на меня тут же накатывает приступ неконтролируемой ярости. Будто что-то злобное сидит внутри и подзуживает гаденьким голоском:  
— Ну же, разбей это высокомерное лицо в кровь! Бей кулаками — так слаще будет.  
Аж зубы начинают чесаться от желания вцепиться в глотку, голыми руками рвать и трясти тебя до тех пор, пока ты не вернёшь мне её.  
Строчки отчёта о результатах миссии нашего отряда принимаются прыгать перед глазами, потому что липкая злоба буквально душит меня, живо ворочаясь внутри. Я замолкаю посреди фразы, чтобы перевести дух и немного успокоиться, и бросаю на тебя быстрый взгляд поверх листа. Я ненавижу тебя, капитан. До алой пелены перед глазами, судорожно сжатых кулаков и звона в ушах от кипящей крови. Потому что завидую тебе так сильно, что сам же задыхаюсь от этого. Такими темпами в скором времени у меня поедет крыша, и придётся обосноваться в отдельной палате четвёртого отряда. Или запрячут ещё куда подальше как опасного преступника. И буду я целыми днями одурело кататься по полу и выть как месяц не жравший арранкар, тупо глядеть на стены и пускать слюни или орать до хрипоты: «Верни мне её!».  
Рукия. Ты забрал её у меня. Так, словно тебе всё можно, будто у тебя есть на это право. Раньше я имел хотя бы призрачный шанс быть с ней. Но теперь из-за тебя Рукия на недостижимой для меня высоте. Руконгайский оборванец не ровня сестре главы клана Кучики. Эта мысль холодной удавкой сжимает моё горло, когда я вижу идущую за твоей спиной Рукию.  
— Я недоволен тобой, — тороплюсь перевести взгляд на бумаги, которые держу в руках, когда твой голос заполняет возникшую паузу. — Ты стал вести себя слишком безрассудно и неосмотрительно.  
Да, я лезу в самое пекло, настырно пытаясь доказать, чего стою. Признаю это, поэтому чуть наклоняю голову, прикидываясь, будто мне стыдно. На самом деле я пытаюсь скрыть то, как сильно стиснул зубы, — ты-то ведёшь себя идеально в глазах Рукии. Вон как восхищённо она всегда смотрит на тебя.  
— Ренджи, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то не станешь сильнее...  
С усилием заставляю себя дышать размеренно. Хватит, капитан! Ты что, не видишь, что я почти спятил от зависти? Ещё чуть-чуть, и я сорвусь.  
— ... и не сможешь защитить того, кто для тебя важен.  
Моргаю от неожиданности, поднимаю голову, встречаю твой взгляд и не вижу там ни тени превосходства. Ты смотришь так, будто понимаешь, что за гаденький голосок засел внутри меня и мерзко зудел всё это время. Пытаюсь выдавить из себя хоть слово в ответ и опускаю руки, чуть не роняя листы с отчётом на пол. Мне становится вдруг до тошноты противно от самого себя, от той липкой чёрной зависти, которая усердно душила меня днём и ночью, вцепившись своими грязными ручонками.  
А ты не отводишь глаз, и под твоим теперь будто ободряющим взглядом я вздыхаю наконец-то глубоко и свободно и чувствую, как на лице расплывается дурацкая улыбка. Ты не забирал моего места рядом с Рукией. Просто для тебя появилось новое.  
— Можешь идти, Ренджи. На сегодня ты свободен, — киваешь мне с более спокойным выражением на лице.  
Пожалуй, я не смогу сойти с ума, пока мне есть, чему поучиться у тебя, капитан.


	2. Знакомство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ренджи/Бьякуя (или Бьякуя/Ренджи, не суть). Ау, перенос в современный мир, знакомство. Профессии и образ жизни на выбор автора.

— Пожалуйста, подкрепите свои силы, чтобы закончить ваш рабочий день также хорошо, как вы его начали! — раздался незнакомый бодрый голос из-за стеклянной двери конференц-зала, привлекая моё внимание.

Я остановился, закрывая папку с таблицами по результатам продаж по району Сакё-ку1 за прошлый месяц, и бросил быстрый взгляд через прозрачную перегородку. Как я и думал — подошло время обеда, и мои подчинённые расположились за вытянутым столом. По залу сновал незнакомый молодой паренёк, сноровисто раскладывая перед ними простенькие коробочки. Я шагнул к стеклянной стенке, намереваясь рассмотреть нового разносчика. Широкие штаны цвета хаки с глубокими карманами, поддерживаемые простым чёрным ремнём, белая майка, тёмно-зелёная куртка с нашивкой небольшого семейного ресторанчика, с которым я договорился о ежедневной поставке бэнто для моих сотрудников, и вызывающе алые волосы, стянутые в нелепый хвост. Недовольно скривившись, я отвернулся и быстрым шагом направился к себе в кабинет. Предыдущий разносчик бэнто обладал более... приемлемым стилем. Надо будет первое время присматривать за новеньким, чтобы не вздумал отвлекать сотрудников своей болтовнёй и растягивать им обеденный перерыв.

Не успел я погрузиться в анализ продаж, как кто-то постучался. На моё отрывистое «Войдите!» дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет заглянул новый разносчик.

— Извините за беспокойство, я из ресторана Камо2, Абараи Ренджи, — энергично поздоровался он. — С этого дня я доставляю бэнто для ваших сотрудников. У меня осталась одна коробка, вероятно, ваша. Сугако-сан сказала, что вы не едите вместе со всеми, и показала, где ваш кабинет.

Я кивнул, одновременно подтверждая его слова и разрешая зайти.

— Ты знаком с моим секретарём? — равнодушно спросил я, убирая листы со стола в папку.

Разносчик отрицательно покачал головой, закрывая за собой дверь и опуская на пол большой алый пластиковый контейнер.

— Нет, мы только что познакомились, — парень присел на корточки и щёлкнул пластиковыми креплениями.

— Шустрый какой, — процедил я, следя за ним недовольным взглядом.

— Это моя работа, — Ренджи достал из контейнера коробочку и выпрямился, широко улыбнувшись. — Я — глаза и уши нашего шеф-повара. Я сообщаю ему об особых заказах, — разносчик подошёл к столу и положил передо мной бэнто.

— Какие ещё особые заказы? — нахмурился я, раздражённо глянув на парня. — Это не домашние обеды, а обычная партия.

— О, не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь небольшие пожелания, — разносчик нахально проигнорировал моё недовольство, протянув мне упаковку с одноразовыми палочками. — Например, Сугако-сан нельзя есть острые блюда, у Хаватари-сан аллергия на цитрусовые, Аояма-сан...

— Понятно, — я поспешил прервать новоявленного диетолога. — Тогда тебе следует запомнить, что я не люблю сладкое и пустую болтовню.

В ответ на мой намёк Абараи широко улыбнулся, с готовностью кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Но не успел я как следует приняться за обед, как он вернулся, неся в руках белую фарфоровую чашку, и поставил её передо мной.

— Делать мне чай — это обязанность моего секретаря, а не твоя, — резко прокомментировал я, начав терять терпение от настырности разносчика.

— У вашего секретаря сейчас обед, а мне не сложно, — невозмутимо отозвался парень. Я опустил взгляд в коробку, демонстративно игнорируя нахала, но его следующая фраза заставила меня подавиться рисом. — А ещё я запомню, что вы заботливый. Не каждый шеф побеспокоится о комфортном обеденном перерыве для своих сотрудников, — пояснил Ренджи.

— Это не забота, — хриплым от кашля голосом отрезал я и отпил чай. — Это рациональный расчёт. Я не желаю нестабильной работы нашего отдела из-за постоянных больничных своих подчинённых.

Но в ответ наглец только ухмыльнулся.

— Желаю вам хорошего рабочего дня! — Абараи поклонился, поднял контейнер и вышел из моего кабинета.

Я тяжело вздохнул, когда за лохматым разносчиком закрылась дверь, — присмотреть за ним точно придётся.

***

Даже через стеклянную стенку конференц-зала было отлично видно, что у Хаватари дрожали губы. И не ревела она только потому, что боялась вызвать ещё большее моё недовольство.

— Кучики-бучо3 справедливо отчитал меня за невнимательность, Абараи-кун, — Хаватари быстро заморгала, очевидно, прогоняя слёзы, и вяло подцепила палочками кружочек моркови. — Я подвела весь отдел, из-за моей ошибки нам предстоят дополнительные расходы, а также могут упасть продажи в важной торговой точке.

Я устало потёр пальцами переносицу. Как прикажете помогать профессиональному росту молодых сотрудников, если они принимаются рыдать из-за малейшего препятствия в их первом самостоятельном проекте? Хаватари перепутала партии. Ту, где было большее количество книг, предназначавшихся для университетского магазина, отправила в некрупную лавку к северу. Университетский магазин же получил маленькую партию, быстро распродал её и запросил ещё. Ошибка была обнаружена уже после отправления заказа на печать.

— Я уверен, что вы сможете справиться с этим затруднением, Хаватари-сан. Вы ведь профессионал, — Ренджи энергично махнул рукой и отодвинул стопку разноцветных папок, которые девушка принесла с собой на обед, в сторону. — С новыми силами вы сможете решить проблему.

— Дешевле было бы перевезти лишние книги из партии, но теперь уже поздно, — уныло отозвалась Хаватари, Сугако-сан сочувственно посмотрела на неё. — Кучики-бучо сказал, что расходы можно покрыть только в том случае, если увеличить продажи в той лавке. Но это маленький магазинчик на тихой улице.

— В таких не сразу узнают о новинках, — согласно кивнул разносчик.

Я одобрительно хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, как на лице Хаватари появилась улыбка от внезапно пришедшей в голову идеи.

— Выносной стенд! — донеслось до меня её восторженное восклицание, когда я отошёл, наконец, от конференц-зала и направился в свой кабинет.

***

— Пожалуйста, подкрепите свои силы, чтобы закончить ваш рабочий день также хорошо, как вы его начали!

Ренджи всегда произносит эту фразу, когда заканчивает раскладывать коробочки и отправляется в мой кабинет.

— Бэнто, которые приносит Абараи-кун, и в самом деле прибавляют сил, — смеются сотрудники и берутся за дела с удвоенным воодушевлением и усердием.

Только бэнто тут не при чём, дело в самом разносчике. Он нашёл подход к каждому, включая меня. Поэтому, когда Ренджи уже привычно сделал мне чай, я спросил:

— Почему мой бэнто отличается от тех, что ты приносишь моим сотрудникам? У них набор в целом стандартный, а у меня ещё фрукты есть.

— Потому что шеф позволяет мне готовить для вас самому, — смущённо выдал в ответ Абараи, переминаясь с ноги на ногу около моего стола. — По вечерам я ассистирую на кухне нашего ресторана.

Заявление лохматого нахала было вполне в его духе, но всё же неожиданным, поэтому я язвительно ляпнул:

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Пытаешься задобрить, чтобы я взял тебя на работу в качестве своего помощника? — и тут же пожалел о сказанном: даже для меня это прозвучало грубо.

— Я люблю свою работу! — Ренджи возмущённо вспыхнул и поглядел на меня обиженно. — Вы делаете важное дело — продаёте книги, а я немного помогаю вам усердно работать.

— И у тебя отлично получается, — немного помолчав, сказал я в качестве извинений.

— Потому что у ваших сотрудников надёжная поддержка, — парень перестал сердито хмуриться и чуть улыбнулся. Извинения были приняты.

— А ты не так прост, каким кажешься, — я вздохнул в притворном раздражении, — Абараи.

И, первый раз назвав нахала по фамилии, получил в ответ широкую улыбку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 左京区 (Sakyō-ku) — один из 11 районов Киото, расположен в северо-восточной части города. Здесь находится главный кампус Киотского университета.  
> 2 鴨 (kamo) — с яп. «утка». Вымышленный ресторанчик получил своё название в честь Kamo-gawa — реки в Киото, которая образует западную границу района Сакё-ку.  
> 3 部長 (buchō ) — с яп. «менеджер», обращение к начальнику отдела или департамента.


	3. Друзья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ренджи, Бьякуя. Абараи, так же как и Бьякуя, родом из знатного клана. С детства соперничать, завидовать друг другу. В итоге понимание между ними и дружба.

— Ну что, доволен, ананасовая башка?! Как мы теперь отсюда выберемся?!

— А нечего было выдумывать дурацкие правила и тащиться в такую даль! Просто не можешь признать, что я сильней тебя, девчоночий хвост!

— Да ты свои патлы видел?! Из знатного клана, а выглядишь как руконгайский оборванец!

— Ой, поплачь ещё, Бьякуя-бо!

— Ах, ты!..

Вопли предсказуемо сменились шумом мальчишеской драки: юные наследники двух знатных кланов, Абараи и Кучики, с увлечением принялись мутузить друг друга, катаясь по оврагу, куда умудрились случайно свалиться. Но вскоре они устало остановились, с головы до ног перепачканные в глине, и уставились друг на друга с одинаковым выражением ярости в карих и серых глазах.

— Так что, признаёшь, что тебе меня не победить, Бьякуя? — наконец, с вызовом произнёс растрёпанный красноволосый мальчишка.

— Вот ещё! — презрительно фыркнул в ответ его противник и резким движением руки откинул с лица тёмную прядь. — Я никогда не уступлю какому-то второму сыну!

— Коне-ечно, кто может соперничать с великим наследником клана Кучики? — издевательски протянул Абараи.

— Да что ты понимаешь! — Бьякуя вспыхнул от злости и сжал кулаки. — Откуда тебе знать, что такое быть наследником? Ты ведь второй сын, Ренджи, тебе не нужно постоянно думать об ответственности своего положения.

Уловив новые интонации в голосе соперника, Абараи удивлённо приоткрыл рот:

— Ты... Ты что, завидуешь мне?

Кучики, сердито фыркнув, повернулся к нему спиной.

— А я всегда думал, как тебе повезло с дедушкой и отцом, — Ренджи озадаченно потёр перепачканный нос и настороженно, словно знакомясь заново, поглядел на Бьякую. — Они шинигами, и ты тоже им станешь. А мой клан не считает это важным. Поэтому мне придётся постараться вопреки воле семьи поступить в Академию.

Мальчишки замолчали, обдумывая внезапно открывшиеся им причины соперничества.

— Так что будем делать, Ренджи? — Кучики повернулся лицом к товарищу по несчастью.

Абараи, прищурившись, внимательно оглядел размытые ночным дождём глиняные стены оврага и поднялся на ноги.

— Подсади меня, потом я вытяну тебя наверх, — Ренджи указал на более-менее сухой край их ловушки.

— А почему не наоборот? — недовольно ответил Кучики, поднимаясь следом.

— Потому что я выше и тяжелей, — терпеливо объяснил Абараи впервые без превосходства в голосе. — Мне будет легче удержаться на краю.

— А если ты выберешься и бросишь меня тут? — с подозрением протянул Бьякуя.

— Эй, я хоть и второй сын, но знаю, что такое честь клана! — возмутился Ренджи.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Кучики и сложил ладони, чтобы подсадить Абараи.

Забравшись наверх, Ренджи тут же плюхнулся на живот и, нагнувшись почти по пояс, протянул руку, помогая товарищу выкарабкаться. Поднявшись на ноги, мальчишки медленно побрели прочь от злополучного оврага.

— Обязательно поступи в Академию, Ренджи, — внезапно произнёс Бьякуя и нерешительно усмехнулся. — Без твоей надоедливой физиономии мне будет там скучно.

***

— Эй, Ренджи, из нас отличная команда получилась, — довольным тоном сказал Кучики, отряхивая рукава своей студенческой формы, когда практическое занятие подошло к концу.

— Как всегда, Бьякуя, — хмыкнул в ответ Абараи и хлопнул друга по плечу.

Октябрь, 2012


End file.
